Red Frosting
by ireneotaku
Summary: Ryo tries to bake, and more interesting things occur.
1. Cakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

A/N: This tendershipping fic I've had waiting to be published I forgot that I even had this story.

BAKURA POV

It was a hectic day today I walk carefully to the door of Ryo and my apartment. As I approach the door I feel a sense of apprehension as I get ready to place my hand on the knob. I take a deep breath getting ready for whatever will happen when I open the door. I swing the door open, and proceed to take off my shoes. I smell an odd fragrance from the kitchen so I proceed to walk in.

Ryo is standing in the kitchen wearing what was a clean white, and clean white shorts that reached his mid-thighs. He looked almost like a white angel aside from the fact that he was slightly covered in what appeared to be red frosting. He turns to me shocked, and then he starts blushing. He turns from my face back to our completely covered island that is covered in a mix of flour, red, and other who knows what.

I approach closer to him closely I see him flinch almost in fear. I reach out my hand to him once I'm in arms length he hesitates, before placing my hand in his. I gently and carefully pull Ryo into my chest folding him into me. Ignoring the fact that my shirt and clothes are getting dirty from the frosting. After holding him there for a minute he becomes calm, and pulls away carefully. He turns away silently gestures speaking for us at the moment more than any words could. He turns to the sink before proceeding to begin to clean the island. As he is standing there an inexplicable urge has me go to him, and hold him from behind.

"Bakura are you okay?"

My arms are encircling his waist holding him to my chest. I realize or rather remember how right this feels with him right there with me.

"Ryo I love you, more than you can imagine, and to see the fear on your face because of me makes me hurt in my chest. The only way that gets healed is by you."

He turns in my arms, but not in a struggle his and my chest facing each other.

"Bakura I love you to."

He looks up, smiles, and blushes. We gravitate slowly towards each other, our lips meeting carefully somewhere in between the two of us. My arms pull Ryo closer to me by his slim waist. He wraps his arms around my neck slightly pulling himself closer to me.

We separate but stay close to each other.

"So what happened to our kitchen exactly?"

He looks or tries to look behind him to the chaos and mess in the kitchen.

"I tried to cook something."

That one phrase says all that I need to know about why our kitchen is a toxic wasteland. Ryo can cook meals well enough, but when he tries to bake everything turns out to be a big mess. I laugh a deep hearty laugh, and Ryo looks at me apprehensively before he joins in the laughter to.

"Should we bother trying to clean the mess Bakura?"

I lock my eyes with his.

"Of course we will I will even start for you."

I carefully lean towards Ryo's face, and begin to like the red frosting face from his face. I feel him shivering under my light touch. I grin to myself. When I've finished his face I look at him, his face as red as the frosting that I just removed.

"Bakura this is why I never trust you with food."

Oh my lovely Ryo you will never learn this things, and I will never tell you that would ruin it all wouldn't it. I lower my head to Ryo's neck, where I gently breathe on the side of his neck. Chills are running throughout his body I can feel them as I stand here so close to him.

"Ryo, life wouldn't be fun without moments like this right?"

He moves his mouth closer to my ear, and whispers something to me. I move my head from his neck before I look at his face.

"Thought you'd never ask."

I lift him before carrying him into the bathroom before closing the door. Carefully Ryo turns his back from me before taking off his dirty shirt. He hesitates to take off the rest of his dirty clothes. Embarrassment showing in his movements.

"Ryo it's nothing I haven't seen before."

He turns his face to me like a deer in the headlights. No longer blushing, but very close to about to. Suddenly he runs into me making him fall on top of me.

Soon after we forget our original purpose of coming in to have Ryo take a shower, and change into clean clothes.


	2. Juice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

A/N: Hope you enjoy it.

RYO POV

I woke up disorientated nothing out of the ordinary for me when I wake up. I get up out of bed before I walk into the kitchen. Somehow it is actually cleaned, and not covered in the mess that was me trying to cook. I walk over to the fridge, and grab a can of tomato juice. I stand my back resting against the island looking out a window in Bakura's and my apartment.

Bakura walks towards me pretending that I can't see him creeping, and I really do mean creeping in front of me. I chuckle a little to myself before speaking.

"Bakura what exactly are you doing?"

He walks to me in his odd half crouch you can't see me kind of way. Before standing right before me so that his hands are on the island on both of my sides keeping me from leaving where I stand. He looks into my eyes, and grins his trademark smile. I notice something different when he does this. I see him with vampire fangs, sharp canine teeth. He moves his face closer to me before he says in a husky voice near my ear.

"Ryo you smell intoxicating today. I wish I could just drink up your blood."

He moves back trying to move towards my neck when I decide to reply.

"Here's some tomato juice for you then."

He looks at the can as if it has somehow ruined his whole master plan that he must have made to try to seduce me. (Though he didn't really need one, nonetheless he enjoyed doing the scheming so I let him.) His face forms a scowl, and I wait for him to think of how he wants to continue his master plan. Regaining his composure he begins to speak.

"My lovely Ryo I will only drink it through your mouth."

I giggle when I begin to take a drink of tomato juice from the can. I love tomato juice it tastes so delicious, and I think that it's good for you so that makes it a brilliant drink. I move my lips up to meet Bakura's where you could see him in a state of shock like he thought it wouldn't work or something. Hesitantly he opens his mouth to let the tomato juice into his mouth. After all the juice has left mine I move apart from him once again resting against the island. I notice a small stream of the heavenly juice falling from Bakura's mouth. I stand slightly on my toes to reach it, where I proceed to lick it off of his face.

He is standing there dumbfounded, like this has never happened before. I grin my own little smirk to Bakura, who is still weakly keeping me from moving. Before I move to his neck, and bite it. I feel him get chills from the unexpected action. I don't stop though I carefully place the can down on the island before I move my hands to Bakura's collar. I carefully unbutton the over shirt which has a black undershirt under it.

"You're not the only vampire today."

He looks at me completely shocked that I had thought of his plan in advance, and made it even better.

"Ryo I will forever always be suspicious of you with tomato juice now."

I grin and laugh quietly to myself at this.

"And now my dear Bakura you now know how I feel about pineapples."

Needless to say we had a very good and entertaining Halloween.


End file.
